


Warton's Woes

by TheTacoTurtle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hope, Overly dramatic OC, Six Skeletons One Maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacoTurtle/pseuds/TheTacoTurtle
Summary: Inspired by a scene in Six Skeletons One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen.A man, down on his luck, visits a bridge and sees a girl who he puts all his emotions on until he realizes something about her and himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).



> I got inspired by the chapter "beginnings" as well as a comment asking about if MC had any friends, and RSQ said that she didn't, but I thought, what if she had unknowingly been watched before? What if the person watching her changed something about themselves by watching her? So that's where this idea came from.
> 
> For some reason, I view this scene, where MC lived before she went to work for the skeletons, as being on a big stony bridge in a coastal city with run down and crowded buildings.
> 
> By the way, this isn't saying that people with depression are faking their sadness, I should know, but rather that Warton's just a bit over dramatic and is a bit blinded by the suffering of others, thinking more about himself and his needs and wants instead.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction of a fanfiction! ;)

Looking out at the choppy water, standing on the large concrete bridge, I sighed. Things couldn't be worse, my job was miserable, my boyfriend just dumped me and my tire got slashed. Yep, great way to end the week, now I can go back to my apartment so I can huddle in a corner and cry. Fan-frickin'-tastic. I pulled out some gum and started to chew as I let my mind and eyes drift, they landed on a young woman by a run down building on the other side of the bridge, she was crying and the building she was at had a foreclosed sign on it. Ouch. I debated going over there to comfort her, but I doubt a 30 something year old man going up to a girl bawling her eyes out would really go over well, especially given the neighborhood it was in, not exactly the kind of place that you'd find very many friendly faces. I turn and walk back to my lonely little apartment.

I walk back to the bridge the next day, it was cloudy, having rained earlier in the day and probably going to rain again but I needed to walk, anything to keep my mind clear of him. I wasn't watching where I was going and stepped in a puddle. Great. Now I have wet, cold feet to match the wet, cold day. I ignored the squishiness in my shoe and went to the spot I was at yesterday. As I looked around my eyes landed on the closed building and spotted the girl again, walking nearby. She looked so sad, so defeated. Looks like I'm not the only one in this world feeling the blues. Don't know if that makes me happy or more sad.

A few more days pass and I decide to go to the bridge again after finding out that my phone got stolen at work. I already canceled the plan, but I'm still going to get a new one. I skip looking at the water and look to the building where I saw the girl, hoping to see her there so that I can know I'm not alone in my misery. I don't see her but find that she's a few buildings down, begging for money. It won't happen, but she'll find that out soon enough for herself.I turn to the water and let my mind go blank.

A week passes and I've lost a dear friend to me. I stare out at the water, it's smoother but the water looks a dull brown color. I see the girl again, she's rummaging through trash now. Life seems to be getting worse for us all.

I can't stand it anymore! My ex... He's found someone else now. It's only been a couple of months since we had broken up but it's still too soon for me. I start to head towards the bridge, wanting to end it all but find the girl standing there with a.... a.... a skeleton monster?!?! I ducked behind a nearby car and listened in.

“who’s gonna try and sell you sibling away?

Wha-what?!?! Is he trying to enslave this poor girl's sibling?!?!

“S..sh..e... did...n.’t......... S..he... ha..d ...t...o.....”

I guess it's not the monster? But does that mean the monster wants to buy the girl's sibling? I wouldn't put it past a monster to do so.

“well, sounds to me that ‘she’ could’ve taken a different route than selling her own... what is it, cousin? neice?”

Oh, I guess not?

“M...o..m.”

WHAT?!?! I just about yelled that but managed to keep my mouth closed.

“selling her own children? harsh. but hey, my dad wasn’t a star either.” “...Sh...e.....Lo...ok..ed....... so... sad .."  
I bite down hard on my lip. I hadn't realized that this girl that I had been putting all my emotions on actually had it worse then I did. I mean, I guess that's obvious given that she was rooting through trash, but I still never expected it to be that bad. I felt like vomiting. I still had a job, a warm bed, food and a family who wasn't in danger of losing their freedom. I felt selfish. I was about to end my life over some idiot while she kept striving on living. Of course, it looks like I'm an idiot too.

“i’m not suggesting that i’ll fix all your problems for free,” I turned back to the conversation. “i’m just thinking, maybe we can help eachother out, you get me?” “...Not really.” Is she going to sell herself into prostitutuion now? This poor girl! 

“heh. how much debt are you in, kid?” My jaw just about hit the floor. I pulled out my new phone -and I pause for a minute realzing I had complained about that too- and started to punch in 911. My finger hovered over the call button. Should I really be doing this? I've already been judging her life without knowing anything and here I am, doing it again. She might not have a choice, and I who does have choices, am about to make her desicion for her.

“take it easy, let me tell you what you’re getting into first. you probably won’t be as enthusiastic after you find out more about the job...” “It’s not... uhm....anything having to do with-” “no no, nothing like that.” I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. At least it's not THAT.

“but it’s not an easy job. you see, me, my brother, and my... relatives live in a pretty big house. we used to have somebody that would help us out with the cooking and cleaning a bit, but they... anyway, we’re in need of a maid. somebody who could do the cooking and cleaning for us, instead.”

“Done.”

I snickered at her quick reply. I turned to leave, feeling lighter than before. This world is something I've taken for granted, I can't just go on grumbling about every little thing, Yeah, my life's not exciting and I'm not rich but even in the bleakest of moments you can still find a silver linning somewhere or an oppurtunity just waiting to be grabbed. I feel giddy now, maybe even happy. That girl and I are going to move on in life.

I hope she finds happiness at her new job.


End file.
